Truth or Dare
by SecretLifeFan23
Summary: What happens when Derek is dared to sleep with Casey, will he abandoned her in her time of need or will he come through and admit that they're meant to be together. Or will Casey have to raise their child alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare...**

**Life with Derek fanfiction**

**Let it be known that I do not own Life with Derek**

**Please no flaming, this is my first fanfiction.**

* * *

"Truth or Dare Derek?" Emily smiled sweetly but in a wicked sort of way. "Dare" Derek smirked. He was always known for completing his dares and enjoyed doing them.

"I dare you to...sleep with Casey, not just "sleep" with her but to have sex with her". Derek went completely numb. "I'm not sleeping with Derek in anyway, shape, or form" Casey told Emily. "Are you to chicken to sleep with Derek, Space Case?" Emily giggled . "I'm not afraid to do anything, Derek is my step-brother, he's gross, immature, and I will not lower my standards for him just because of a stupid dare you came up with" Casey replied in a firm voice. "I'll do it" Derek said loudly. "DE'REK, what the hell are you thinking? we're step-siblings, that's gross" Casey couldn't bare the thought of her actually having an intimate night with the guy of her dreams, of course she was always thinking of it in the back of her mind. But to actually do it? What was she to do? Could Casey actually do this? One night with the love of her life..So tempting.. "When does this take place Em?" Derek asked impatiently. "Right now, Casey's room, you have to stay up their all night and all morning till 12 pm." "EMILY. What are you thinking? We can't do this" Casey implied. "Oh yes you can or you can run through the school Naked, take your pick" "GAHHHHHHHHH, Let's go Derek" Casey said pulling him up the stairway into her room. Derek sat on her bed, taking in Casey's sweet smell. It was everywhere, it haunted his mind for years that he never acted on his feelings for Casey, but now he has this one night to make sweet passionate love to her..of course, Casey doesn't like him. She couldn't. She's only doing this because she doesn't want the entire school to see her naked...But she's allowing me to stare and touch that lucious body of hers? "Space Case, let's get this over with" He impatiently said.. "Derek..I..." She didn't have time to say anything, Derek pulled Casey into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips...She opened her mouth to say something but his tongue was playing with hers and then as if time stopped, Derek pulled away and took off his shirt.."Derek..before we continue, you should know that I'm a .." Derek interupted her by placing his finger on her peachy lips and replied "Casey, this is just a dare, we can talk after..since I know you girls like to talk after sex" Casey stripped off her shirt and bra and Derek was completely taken back by the fact that Casey wasn't wearing any underwear underneath her clothes. "Casey..I" Casey interupted "Take me Derek, just take me" Derek did as he was told and Grabbed hold of Casey and pushed her back on her bed. Derek kissed Casey hungryly from her lips to her torso. He looked up at her to make sure that it was okay, Casey was moaning so Derek took that as a yes..He finished taking his clothes off and put his arms over her.."Derek, please, just do it already" Casey moaned hungryly. Derek without hesitation, took Casey in, all of her. He looked at her face and saw some discomfort and realized that "Damnit Casey, you're a virgin" He whispered. She looked at him and kissed him "Not anymore Der" And smiled sweetly. The next morning, Derek woke up to see that it wasn't just a dream last night. He had actually made sweet love to his sweet virginal (not so now thanks to him) Casey. He was happy that he was the one who had her. All of her. Casey was beautiful, smart, sassy, and so confident in herself. He loved that about her. Hell, he loved everything about her. But of course, She didn't know that. Last night was the best night of his existence. "Mhm..  
Casey moaned.. "Casey" Derek whispered softly to her... "DEREK, Oh DEREK, I love you.. ah, right there. Derek..oh Derek" She moaned. Derek was so soooooo wanting to wake her up and kiss her. But instead, he walked out of there, seeing as how it was 12 pm. Casey awoke, wondering if everything had been a dream.. She looked to her left and Derek wasn't beside her. "I guess it had been a dream" She thought sadly.. But how come she was sore and naked? "OMGOSH, it wasn't a dream she yelped" She quickly dressed and ran downstairs.. tripping on the last stair. Casey's world was spinning and starting to fog..the last the she thought was "I made love with Derek" she fell happily to the darkness that awaited her.

* * *

_6 weeks later_

"CASEY, we're going to be late for school" Derek yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming" Casey hollered through her door. She grabbed the little tablets, the pregnacy test, then brushed her teeth, she wouldn't want to go to school smelling of vomit now would she? That'd be a disaster. She walked down the stairs and stared at Derek who wasn't paying her any attention. "Derek, we need to talk" Casey stated matter of factly. "Casey, I can't..I've got this hot date..mhm..she's gorgeous and funny" Derek said, lyingly as he watched her expressions. At first she looked pissed off, then sad, now hurt. Dangit. "Like I would care Derek, you date whomever you want to date, just like I'll date whomever I want to date" Casey stated. They rode to school in the prince in silence. When they got to school, Derek and Casey went their seperate ways. "Casey, did you get the test?" Emily whispered. Casey bit her lip, "Yes Em, I'm going to the bathroom now to take it" Casey was nervous and scared, never before did she think she would be standing here about to take a pregnacy test in high school, her senior year no less. "Do you want me to come with you Case?" Emily asked anxious. Casey knew that whatever happened, she would be okay. "No thanks Emily, you better be off to class, I had mentoring this morning but it was canceled. So I'm free to rome around" Emily looked at her best friend, pulled her in for a hug. "I love you Casey, no matter what happens, I'm here for you." Emily let her go and walked away hurridly so she wouldn't be late for class. Casey knew it was time to face the music, as slowly as she could, she entered the bathroom.

"So Derek, how's things between you and Casey?" Sam asked. Derek was lost in thought, he missed Casey. The way they fought, lately after Casey's accident, Casey has been ignoring him. He didn't know what to do, he loved her so much but I guess she didn't love him the way he did her. "Sam, there's nothing between Casey and me" Derek replied momentarily. "So, I could ask her out?, I really care for her Derek" Derek felt angry "Do whatever you please Sam, as long as she's happy" Derek watched Casey go into the girls bathroom which was strange because Space-Case never used high school restrooms. Mostly do to the fact that she was a germ freak. Weird..Wonder if she's ok..Derek thought to himself.

5 minutes later Casey looked at the test she was holding "DAMN, how could I have been so stupid, I'm 18, I can't raise a baby...especially Derek's baby...Oh God..God..Wait, I'm having Derek's baby" Casey thoughtfully touched her stomach "It's okay baby, Mommy is here for you, I love you angel, I can do this..for you"

Casey had just came home with Nora from the doctor's appointment. The doctor confirmed that Casey is 6 weeks pregnant and the baby is healthy and growing well. "Casey, I'm very disappointed, but also very proud that you are making a good decision, for you and the baby. You will be a great mother" Nora pulled back from Casey's embrace" Casey wiped the tears from her eyes "I love you Mom" Nora smiled at her baby girl "I love you too Case"

At dinner it was quite, by now, Nora had already told George, George, Nora, and Casey explained that there would be a new addition to the family soon to Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti. "I'm having a sister Daddy?" Marti asked excitedly. "No Smarti, you're going to be an auntie, I'm having the baby" Casey said patiently. "OMGOSH" Lizzie squealed. "I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt..but Casey, you're still in high school for a few more months, but regardless, we're all here to help you get through it, we love you so much, but one question Casey." Casey tilted her head to the side "who is the father of the baby?" Saddened, Casey put her head in her hands and started crying. "Derek is the father" The room got quiet , Casey turned around and Derek was staring at her.

* * *

**End of The first Chapter,**

**Please tell me what you think,**

**I'd like to know your opinions :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! :) **

**I really appreciate your opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Life With Derek _or any of the characters. **

* * *

"Derek is the father" The room got quiet , Casey turned around and Derek was staring at her. As fast as she could (being pregnant) and all, Casey ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door and sank onto her knees. "Why can't my life be normal? Why can't I just be his step-sister? Now I'm the mother of his child but I can't face him. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh yeah, that's right. I'm pregnant with his baby" Casey snorted aloud.

"Dad, Nora, what the hell is going on?" Derek asked. He felt as if his whole world came crashing down. "Derek, Casey is pregnant. Pregnant with YOUR child, how the hell could you be so reckless? Didn't I teach you anything? Didn't.. Didn't you use a condom?, Derek do you even love her?"

Later on that night

Derek paced back and forth in his room. "Of course I love her, she's changed my life for the better. She's smart, beautiful, crazy, nuts, but she wouldn't be my Space-Case if she didn't. What am I going to do?" There was knocking on his door, he turned the handle to see Casey holding her stomach.

"Derek..ow..my stomach hurts..I think something is wrong with the baby..Ow..Derek? Oh my God" Casey exclaimed.

"What is it Casey?" Derek asked as he followed her eyes to the puddle of blood beneath her feet. "Casey..let's get you to the hospital, now"

While waiting for the test results, Casey prayed that her. that their baby was alright. Derek was a mess, but he drove her to the hospital, that meant he cared right? He had to be there for the baby if not her. Casey let her mind wonder while the doctor walked in.

"DEREK, is Casey alright? Is the baby okay? Have you heard anything?" Nora impatiently/worridly asked her stepson. She couldn't help but notice the worry lines forming on his head, the dried up tears on his cheeks.

"Nora, I wouldn't know. The Doctor kicked me out, and Casey didn't object. She was bleeding really bad and clutching her stomach in pain, Nora, oh God..I can't do this" Derek stumbled off through the exit sign.

Casey held her stomach and smiled at the ceiling, silently thanking God for letting her children be healthy. "Now Casey, it's perfectly normal for a mother of twins to experience sharp pains in the ribs, it just means the babies are trying to become more settled. As for the bleeding, that's normal too. Most women experience bleeding in the first trimester, some take that as their period without thinking they could be pregnant. But you are extremely healthy and so are your babies. I'm going to assign you to stay in bed for the rest of the week. Would you like me to go get the father and tell him the good news?"

"Thank you, Yes please, his name is Derek" Casey smiled gratefully.

"Excuse me, you're Casey's parents?" The doctor asked. "Have either of you seen Derek?"

"Dr. Shay, Derek left, is Casey and the baby alright?" George asked impatiently.

"Oh, I'd say all three of them are doing amazingly well" the doctor explained what he had told Casey and went back to go talk with Casey.

"Doctor, did you find Derek? you could try looking for him by the vending machines, he's probably eating" Casey knew that if Derek wasn't with the doctor then he wouldn't be coming at all.

"Sorry Casey, but Derek left. I'm just going to finish filling out your paper work but then after that, you're free to go home and rest"

Casey wondered where Derek had gone, why hadn't he came to check on her or the babies. Derek wasn't as heartless as he had appeared to be but if he cared he would have came to make sure that her and that his children were alright. Maybe he didn't care that Casey was pregnant with his child (now twins) or maybe, maybe he'd hope that she had a miscarriage and couldn't deal with ... Just then the door opened and in came Sam.

"Oh Casey, are you ok? How's the little bun in the oven?" Sam looked at her as if she were all that mattered in the world. He couldn't bare to think of her having Derek's child, wait..Where was Derek anyway? Shouldn't he be here with the mother of his child? Derek wasn't that cruel. He had emotions.

"Sam, I'm guessing Emily told you. But we're fine, The babies are doing great as well as myself" Casey explained what the doctor had said. She was glad Sam was here, he was always able to make her smile. Not like Derek who pissed her off, but that only turned her on. _Where was he?_

"Casey, you're having twins? OMGOSH, Emily's going to freak. I'm glad they're doing great and so are you because.. Casey, I want to take care of you. All of you, Casey, will you marry me? I know I'm not Derek, the father of your babies, but I do love you and will do everything I can do protect you" Sam looked deep into Casey's eyes and knew that her answer was no. Sam wasn't a fool, but he did care for Casey, but Casey was in love with Derek, it was in her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU SAM? how could you do this to me? I get it if you wanted to take her on a date, but I didn't know at the time she was pregnant. How the hell do I know those babies are mine? Hell, here you are asking Casey to marry you because you love her, maybe it's your babies she's carrying. Well it works out for both of you doesn't it Casey? You get to have a happily little family with Sam, you won't have to worry about me interferring, because I never cared for you at all Case. " Derek was furious as to think that Casey had any real feelings for him. He wasn't fooling anyone, especially himself. Just as Casey was about to reply to Sam, Derek slammed the door and walked out of the hospital and maybe out of her life forever.

"Oh my gosh.. " tears running down Casey's face. He's gone, he doesn't love me, he doesn't think our babies aren't his. I'm not some whore, I was a virgin. Waiting for him, and see what happens? I can't do this alone. Derek doesn't want to be these babies father but Sam does. Casey drifted off to sleep and dreamt of her future without Derek.

* * *

**No negative comments please,**

**Respect my work :D**

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of my readers who have been waiting patiently for months for me to update this story. Things have just been so hectic lately with it being my senior year. But I will try my best to update my story more often! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Life With_ Derek or any of the characters. Please don't sue :D And this goes for my chapter 1 as well. Had forgotten to put it on...oops :p**

* * *

Casey was now five months pregnant and she could happily feel her babies kicking her stomach. Although it did keep her from sleeping most of the time. Months had passed before she had spoken to anyone including her family. She couldn't imagine facing them now with Derek disappearing from her life. She thought the best thing to do was to be a single mother and do things on her own. She had come accustomed to facing her problems alone. Without Derek in her life, in her unborn children's life, this is something she needed to do.

"Sam. I really screwed things up this time, and it's not like all the other times." Derek stated. "She's having my babies, I know they're mine. But I'm scared that I'll mess up their lives by being in it. Casey's included. I have always been madly in love with Space the Case. But when it finally settled in that she was having my babies, I just ran away" Derek had never been so frightened in his entire life. Realizing that he's having two children with Casey, he whole life was changing. "Derek, Casey cried for weeks over you. Thinking you didn't want these babies. Thinking that maybe she was a basket case. She's not one of your girlfriends that you can leave whenever you decide they're not good enough for you. She is the mother of your unborn children and she deserves to be treated like a queen for putting up with your bull. But not nobody can get in contact with her, it's like she left the face of the planet. And I'm your best friend but there's only so much I can do. It's up to you to do whatever you want to do" Sam stated frankly.

Moving to New York would be what's best for Casey and her growing family she thought. New York was bright, loud, obnoxious, like Derek. She had longed to forget the man she had left behind. She longed for his touch, the sensation of his breath on her neck. But she didn't have time for wanting someone who didn't want her or their babies. So she turned away from her thoughts of Derek and right as when she was crossing the street, there he was. It couldn't be, could it? But no. Nobody knew where Casey was. She hadn't talked to anyone since leaving the hospital. Well except Sam of course. But even Sam didn't know where she was going.

Derek knew that Casey had been offered to go to New York and dance on Broadway. But now being five months pregnant, she couldn't. She loved the city though, he knew. The first place of looking for her had been buffalo not Manhattan But he had caught a glimpse of someone who looked very very similar to Casey heading to Manhattan Casey was beautiful, her long toned legs. Probably a little puffy due to her being pregnant, but he thought pregnancy would suit her very well. Especially to her breast. Okay, wait. There she is.

She tried to run but she's to pregnant to do so. So she walked as fast as she could away from the man she loved. "CASEYYYYYYYY. Wait. Please" Derek hollered over the roar of New York traffic. She felt a hand grasp her arm and she spun around and faced the man she had loved for so long. "Get the hell away from me Derek. NOW." She screamed. "You deserted me, our children. MY children. You never thought they were yours because you thought I slept with Sam. Derek, you're not the father of the twins. I-I... I wanted you to be the only man that I lay with. But you, you just wanted sex. I was a virgin when I came to you and you freed me. Sam is the father of the twins. You were right. That's all I ever was to you was just some play thing. Someone you could use and didn't care who you hurt. That's all you are. You're a scumbag. And I'm so blessed that you're not the father of these babies. You could never even be a father. You'd use Lizzie, Marty, or Edwin to take care of them. But it's a good thing you're not the father because you're a horrible person. I never want to see you again in my life." She said bitterly. Hating the fact that she was lying to him but knew it was what was best for all of them. Casey watched Derek's facial expressions turn from wonder, to anger, to sadness back to anger. She knew she had to escape but she couldn't think straight. Right then, her phone rang. Casey picked it up "Sam, I'm so glad it's you. I found an apartment that would be wonderful for our family. I cannot wait for us to get married and raise our beautiful family" She faked a grin. But Sam really was on the phone. "Casey...is this really what you want? I want you to be sure be..." Casey interrupted "Yes Sam, I want you to come right away. I'll text you the apartment address." When she hung up and turned around Derek had disappeared.


End file.
